Confessions
by Ni-chan9
Summary: Ventus, a student at Destiny High, prepares himself to finally confess his feelings to his crush, but what happens when an unexpected person confesses to him beforehand?


**A/N:** _Wow. Well, what was aimed at being a VanVen one-shot (more or less the story, Innocence, I uploaded) ended up steering into RokuVen smut. Nooot quite sure how this happened, but I love it so I figure, why not? I just separated the VanVen and RokuVen into 2 separate stories, so that's why Ventus/Naminé is common between them, 2 butchered halves of the same whole XD I've never written Roxas/Ventus before and I'm pretty fond of the pairing just never thought of a fitting scenario, but this one flowed quite nicely (seeing as I wasn't planning for this to happen. haha!) You know, I always imagine the KH characters looking like they do on the covers rather than in the games. They look older, like Roxas on the front of KH2, ohmygawd, so hot~ *A* That's how I see him and that making out with Ventus is the hotness. Am I right or am I right?_

_Oh, and to clear up any might-have-been confusion,** no**, Ventus and Roxas are not brothers in this shot. Sorry, twincest lovers._

**Warnings:** _Smut, Fluff, "Seme" Roxas_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"If you like two people at the same time choose the second one because if you really liked the first you wouldn't have fallen for the second."<strong>_

It was hopeless. Completely and utterly hopeless.

Ventus watched enviously behind the corner of the hallway as the blond teen conversed with the girl beside the row of lockers. She would smile and gently laugh at nearly everything he said as she clutched- what Ventus would bet his life on to be -her signature blue sketchpad against her small chest.

He watched as the blond would just stand casually with his hands rested in the pockets of his loose, plaid pants. A slight smile was presented on his face, not anything as warm and kind as her's, but a little smile nonetheless. The teen seemed like the sort who frowned more often than not- in fact, Ventus perceived this to be true since every time he caught a glimpse of the boy around school he was never smiling -so to see him make the gesture when he talked to the blonde girl was telling Ven a lot.

Ventus knew himself to be the nice type and he knew everybody made him out to be that kind of person too. And it was true. He was very nice. The type of person who was more of a pacifist, not liking confrontation unless it absolutely could not be avoided.

That's why the thoughts that were flooding into his mind honestly surprised him. From merely watching the teen talk to the blonde girl, it made a side of him want to kick the boy square in the face and yell at him to back off. Ventus had been nervous beyond belief coming to school today as he spent all night and morning building up the courage to tell the girl how he felt, but that same courage had been ripped from his being at the sight of Roxas capturing her attention in a way Ven never could.

Ventus frowned as he felt his heart clench in his chest.

Who was he kidding? Roxas was way cooler than him and athletic and popular, even if it was to the teen's own dislike. The only thing Ventus figured might give him the ball park's chance of being with Naminé was that he looked similar to the dirty blonde and even then he still saw Roxas to be more attractive. The blond's hair was maybe a shade or two darker than Ventus' own and he possessed features, and carried himself in a way that made him appear more mature, unlike Ventus who still believed himself to have a baby face that gave him the soft appearance of a girl.

_I probably look like I can pass for Naminé's __**sister**__…_ Ven sighed, his eyes shutting close for a moment then opening and he jumped back in surprise. He hadn't noticed when the teen waved a hand goodbye, turning to walk away from the blonde angel and down the hall only to stop as he bumped into the other boy around the corner.

"O-Oh! Uh…" Ventus squeaked, knowing that anyone would probably want an explanation.

"Ventus? What are you…doing…?" Roxas questioned confusingly as Ventus was just standing behind the corner… Odd.

"O-Oh, um, I was j-just trying to remember my locker combination. Sorry, am I in your way?" Ven asked, not quite sure why when there was plenty of room for Roxas to go around.

"…No, you're fine. I was just wondering what you were doing…" Roxas said as he reluctantly began walking pass the boy, tossing him a look before he continued down the social studies hall.

Ventus wanted to slap a hand to his face at that moment. Remembering his locker combination? _Really_? How stupid was that! Gawd, he hoped Roxas didn't think he was spying on him or anything. The blond was not his target of affection, the fair-haired angel he'd been talking to _was_.

Ven stared down at the floor; his fists balling by his sides as his thoughts from earlier began flooding back into his mind. He wasn't even sure if… Was there even any chance in…? He grimaced, trying to lift the heaviness in his heart. "H-Hey, do you…!" Ventus jerked his attention up from his feet, his voice dying as quickly as it rose once he saw the other teen was walking away.

…_Never mind…_

The other student stopped, turning his head around before he tilted it in an unsure expression. "Did you say something?"

Ventus glanced up at him in surprise that Roxas had heard him, but then again he hadn't made it too far down the hallway. "Um…no… It's nothing… I-I don't wanna make you late for class." Ventus shifted his blue gaze down to the side. He didn't realize when the blond stepped back towards him until the soft, boyish voice grew close to his ear.

"If I was worried about that I wouldn't be asking. I've got time if you do. Shoot."

Ventus wasn't sure why the teen's voice was sending shivers down his spine, but he figured his body would react the same to anyone drawling so close to him. "Um," Ventus turned his head to look at the teen. He wasn't even that close, about two feet away actually. "Nothing really. It's stupid."

"…You sure? You look like its something important. …Is everything alright?"

Ventus stared at the blond in front of him before mentally shaking his head. He had to admit he was surprised the fellow Destiny High attendee seemed to show some concern. Ven had thought for him to be more apathetic to people that weren't himself and felt bad to have labeled the blond as such. Did he really believe Roxas to be that way or was his own jealousy deciding for him?

"Well…I mean, it is, but…I'm alright, I guess. It's just…"

Roxas arched a brow as he waited for the rest, questioning further after the silence, "Just what?"

Ventus peeked up at him from underneath pale lashes. "D-do you- …Do you like Naminé!" he forced out the words.

Roxas raised his brows, looking as if the question had caught him completely off guard. He blinked multiple times. "Naminé? No. Not in the romantic sense, anyway. That is the way you meant, right?"

However, Ventus ignored his question as his mind still lingered on the response,_ 'No_'. "You don't?" Ven looked at him, a brief feeling of hope rising in his chest before it sunk back down. The likelihood that Naminé still liked Roxas had to be taken into consideration. "…Are you sure?" His shoulders drooped a bit and he peered up as if Roxas' awaiting answer was like a whip that was going to slap him in the face with no remorse.

A sideways smile spread over Roxas' facade and Ven squirmed slightly at the gesture. "Yeah, I'm sure," he snickered. "Why would you think that?"

"I m-mean, you smile at her. And she's really nice and sweet."

"Well…those things apply to you too." Ventus' eyes widened. "Naminé reminds me of you, in a way," Roxas pointed out.

Ventus mused his statement over. He never thought about that before. He had made comparisons between them physically, but never personality wise. "…How? That we both have girly faces?" he half-joked exasperatingly. Ventus soon wished he hadn't said that because he could have sworn that Roxas was now staring at his face and his, now burning, cheeks were not helping his masculinity.

Roxas finally snorted a chuckle. "That's not what I meant. I mean that you care a lot. It's refreshing."

"…Thanks?" Ventus said, not really sure how to respond to the compliment. "But you are too, Roxas. I didn't think you'd come back to see if I was alright."

"Why? Did you think I was some kind of pompous asshole or something?"

"N-No!" The blond exclaimed. Was that how he was making it out to be? "I just thought, well… You always seem so distant. I didn't think you were the type to care about people." Ventus blinked, regretting the statement as soon as it left his mouth. "I'm sorry! I'm an ass for even saying that!"

"No, its fine." Roxas waves away the statement with a loose motion of his hand. "I can't blame you for thinking that. I guess…" Roxas gazed down at the floor, "I just have a hard time letting my feelings show." He glanced back up, staring at the boy in front of him.

Ventus shifted uncomfortably, displacing his weight from one foot to the other. He felt as if he should say something encouraging, but he didn't really know what to say. "…I know what you mean. I do too, sometimes…"

Roxas grinned, "But you do it in a cute way." Ventus' eyes broadened and the other boy continues on as if what he said was completely normal. "So…I'm assuming you asked me this because you…like Naminé?"

Ventus', eyes already wide, face began to flush and he turned his head, scratching the back of his head in a nervous manner that he picked up from a brunette friend of his. "U-um, yeah…"

Roxas frowned, making Ventus second guess what he said about not liking the girl. "…Did you think I was competition?"

Did Roxas not look at himself in the mirror?_ Duh_ he was competition. "I-I did," Ventus admitted, surprising even himself as he further confessed, a serious expression over his face, "I'm jealous."

Roxas appeared slightly taken aback, blinking once. "You don't have to be. I don't like her like that."

Ventus exhaled, "Even if that's true, I think she likes you…"

"If?"

"Huh?" Ven looks at him. "O-Oh, I mean-!"

"You really think I have a thing for Naminé?" Roxas inquired, taking a step toward the boy. He really did suck at letting his feelings show.

"I-I… Yeah… Kind…of…" Ventus spoke brokenly as the other teen's azure gaze was on him like magnets on metal. He found himself reflexively stepping back, his back merely pressing into the other set of lockers behind him.

Roxas inched closer still, his proximity growing close enough that Ventus could feel his breath ghosting along his lips, causing them to twitch in impulsive anticipation. Roxas glanced from the boy's lips up to the blond's confusion filled pools before he leaned his head to the left to croon in the blond's ear, "I like _you_, Ventus. Not Naminé."

The teen's sweeping voice made Ventus shutter and he wasn't sure if it was the words he had said or the way he had said it that made the blood already staining his face rush down to his groin.

"I-I s-should get going. We're gonna be late for-"

Ventus was silenced once Roxas moved his lips on top of his, pressing them closely to the other boy's and prying for the chance to deepen it. Ventus sucked in air in shock that Roxas had kissed him, giving Roxas the opportunity to slide his tongue pass his teeth and into the salivating cavern.

Ventus piped upon Roxas' tongue making contact with his own as it rubbed against his, threatening to drag a moan from Ven's mouth.

The lighter haired teen's body shook while Roxas propped one bent arm over his head, resting on the lockers behind him as his other free arm left his side to slip up under Ven's shirt. Ventus reflexively withdrew immediately as he felt the warm fingertips against his torso, only pressing his back further into the locker, the poking out lock digging into his skin.

He winced a bit before gasping as Roxas traced his fingers up the blond's chest agonizingly slow, stopping every so often to draw little circles over the blond's faintly tanned complexion. His touch was delicate and Ventus could still feel the tingle lingering in it's upwards trail.

Roxas' hand soon found the blond's nipple and Ventus gasped, feeling the teen smile against his mouth. His fingertips teased and scratched one of the blond's sensitive spots as he rolled the pink nub between his thumb and index finger.

Ventus made a strangled noise in the back of his throat in his attempt to fight back any submitting sound that was aching to be heard.

Roxas slid his palm against the blonde's chest as he kissed him, tilting his head to deepen their lip-lock. Ventus felt the caress of the teen's tongue pass his lips and the drawing into his mouth with gentle pulls. The subtle, wet smacking sound was resounding in Ven's ears along with the unsteady breaths he heard coming from the both of them. It was to Ventus' dismay that he whimpered when Roxas reluctantly began to back away, Ven's tongue scampering to prolong the contact. Wait, when had Ventus kissed him back?

Roxas looked at the boy before him, his dark pupils subtly moving as they searched the cerulean fields. Ventus could only stare back at him, praying that Roxas wasn't going to request for him to say anything because he hadn't the faintest clue what to say, where to even begin.

Ventus didn't know what it was Roxas found as he gazed at him, but whatever it was seemed to make the sandy haired teen smirk as he angled a descent sideways, pressing his lips against the hollows under Ventus' jaw.

Ventus sucked in a shaky breath through his teeth, squirming at the new touch. He felt the teen's hand tease at his chest once again while the blond skillfully nipped and licked the crook of his neck. Ven thought if he backed up any further into the lockers behind him he was going to break through them.

"R-Roxas, _hnngh_, s-someone's…someone is going to, _haah~_, see u-u-us," he struggled to form a coherent sentence.

Ventus' warning, however, fell to death ears as the tip of Roxas' tongue waltzed over the sensitive skin just underneath the edge of Ven's jaw line, making him tremble at the searing sensation. Roxas chuckled softly, the exhale of his laugh brushing over Ven's skin and another little spasm racked up his spine causing Ven to jerk his hips sideways and creating a friction where their lower bodies touched that immediately cut off Roxas' laughter and brought a strangled moan from both of them.

"R-R-Roxas…!" Ventus panted and the hot sound of the blond groaning his name made Roxas antsy to make a bold endeavor to take the blond there and then.

Their lips found each other's once again, this time Ventus undoubtedly kissing back while his hand fisted in the dirty blond spikes. Roxas enjoyed the reassuring pull on his scalp as he continued to wrestle his tongue heatedly against the other boy's, their kiss even more filled with passion than before.

Ventus just barely picked up on the ringing sound in his ears as he faintly thought it was conjured in his mind from the sudden twilight he found himself in. It took the fifth _dong_ to register that it was the late bell and Ventus twisted to tear his head away, knowing that this was the time teachers poked their head in the hallway to see who was still straggling.

Ventus breathed heavily, Roxas, a little less than he was, but only just. The darker haired blond glanced up at the ceiling as the last ring faded into the air. He looked back at Ven's flustered face and backed off him slightly, Ventus immediately feeling the warmth leave his body.

"H-How long have you…?"

"Since freshman year," Roxas answered, as if he already knew what Ventus was going to ask. Ven was surprised to see Roxas blush, glimpsing nervously to the side. Odd, for someone who was so daring as to pursue him like that. "I would see you around the halls, but never got the courage to go up and talk to you."

Ventus' eyes widened a tad. He thought he was one of the most approachable people in their school, how could Roxas not easily walk up and talk to him? Then again…Naminé was rather approachable too and Ventus sometimes made it a point to flee from her in his own nervousness. He supposed you could be the friendliest person on Earth and if someone liked you, they'd still find it hard to talk to you.

"I…never knew."

Roxas smiled warmly, making Ventus' insides flutter. "I figured you wouldn't unless I told you. I wanted to tell you today, but…nearly chickened out. If you hadn't said something after I walked off I probably wouldn't have said anything. …You haven't…told Naminé yet, huh…?"

Naminé. Him and Roxas were so alike, it was scary. Ven had aimed to tell Naminé he liked her too and probably would have in his moment of bravery if it wasn't for Roxas himself being there at the worst possible time.

Ven stared at him, his blue eyes melancholy either for his own or Roxas' sake, he wasn't sure. The light blond spikes jostled faintly as he shook his head from side to side in response.

"Oh…well…good luck with that," Roxas said, unsure if the bitterness in his tone was apparent or not and frankly, he didn't really care. Hesitant to move at first, Roxas took another step back and turned to head to class or wherever he felt like dragging his irritable self.

"…How can I now that I know you like me…?"

Roxas stopped, looking back. "What?"

Ven's expression was saddened as he still leaned, slumped against the lockers.

Roxas turned back around fully. "You still like her, don't you?"

"I do…but…"

Roxas gazed for a moment. Was he actually causing Ventus to reconsider his feelings? Roxas' lips began to curl up into a smile, but as quickly as it came it vanished just as fast when he scowled. "If you just feel bad for me, please don't. That only pisses me off."

"That's not it!" Ventus assured, a little louder than he thought. He glanced around to see that the hallways were still vacant due to everyone being in class, like they should be. Roxas blinked at the other boy's sudden outburst and Ventus looked away from him, running a hand through his locks troublingly. Ah, fuck. He didn't just lose all feelings for Naminé now that Roxas confessed to him. So why did confessing to her feel so wrong all of a sudden? How could he when he had kissed the boy he was pretty sure she liked and…well…_liked_ it, loved it even. Why did his emotions suddenly feel at war with each other?

Roxas stared at him, his face falling to a frown. "Look, Ven, I'm sorry that I even put you in this spot. I really didn't mean to make things harder for you…" he said, guilt tugging at his heart.

"N-No, don't be. If the answer isn't clear to me…then maybe I don't love her as much as I think," Ven's brows furrowed in contemplation. Naminé didn't deserve him. Why ask someone out, confess your feelings if you didn't mean it a hundred percent? He looked from the floor up to the other teen. "You really do…like me?" he asked sheepishly.

He hadn't meant for it to come off as if he didn't trust Roxas, the darker haired blond scowling like the question was an offense to him. "_Yes_," he stated, not harsh, but firm as the serious expression displayed over his face, the azure orbs flickering in earnest.

Ventus couldn't say he'd give Roxas a hundred percent of his heart, not fresh out the gate anyway, as these feelings were new to him, but the fact that they were present meant, if not a lot, _something_. "I wanna give us a shot," he said, his face growing hot as soon as the words left his mouth.

Roxas' eyebrows rose, swearing that his heart stopped. "Honestly?"

Ventus nodded his head. Why did some odd feeling that Roxas was going to give him some sudden rejection scare him? "I do," he whispered. Roxas wasn't going to back down, saying that it was too weird to be with a guy, was he…?

Instead, Roxas stepped back to the blond, tilting his head and capturing the boy's lips in his own. He leaned back only slightly, his breath still ghosting near Ven's ear. "I love you." And he meant it, one hundred percent.

* * *

><p><strong>An:** _Nya, I actually thought this would turn out more smut induced with my perverted mind and all (not that I was aiming for it to be) but it turned in a more sweet direction towards the end. First time reading RokuVen? Or did you already love the pairing so you read this story? Nonetheless, I hope you guys liked it as much as I loved writing it! RokuVen all the way baby~!_

**_CLICK THE BIG BLUE BUTTON BELOW!_**


End file.
